


Easy To Love

by LittleGiant03



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College AU, Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff, slight??? angst, you cant even really call it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGiant03/pseuds/LittleGiant03
Summary: Hinata is a bit of a complicated person but Kageyama is okay with that.





	Easy To Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently created this account, I'm a former wattpad author, so this is my first ever post on here. This was just an idea that popped into my head while I was in the shower lol. Sorry that it's so incredibly short. Enjoy~

Hinata Shouyou was sorta complicated, Kageyama is willing to admit that much. They met their freshman year of high school, starting dating officially when they were third years, and are now in their second year of college. Having known Shouyou all these years, Tobio knows basically everything about him. 

Including all of his ridiculous quirks and habits. 

Shouyou is difficult in the way he never seems to lose energy. Admittedly, Tobio isn't much better, never needing any convincing whenever Shouyou proposed going for a run or practising volleyball at the park. But even after spending hours outside, he still never calmed down. Getting all the way through a movie is a very rare and difficult task, because they would only be near twenty minutes in before Shouyou was fidgeting against Tobio's side and complaining about sitting still. While Tobio was more content just relaxing and cuddling his boyfriend, Shouyou always wanted to be bouncing around. 

He's difficult in the way that he always makes a mess. He was quite the sloppy eater and Tobio was constantly scolding him for it. Whether they are enjoying dinner in their own apartment or out to eat at a nice restaurant, it could be guaranteed that Shouyou would end up with food all over his face. Not to mention, Hinata was an art student. There was a small room in their apartment that Sho used as his "studio" but Tobio learned the hard way that just because he may be painting in that room, doesn't mean paint wont somehow get in various other rooms. Tobio was very particular about cleanliness, so when Shouyou entered the kitchen one day pretty much wearing his newest project it's needless to say that he almost had a heart attack. 

He's difficult in the way that he is constantly blowing up Tobio's phone. While Tobio appreciates the weird memes, stupid jokes, and just ridiculously lovey texts he receives, he does not appreciate his phone constantly buzzing when he is in class or at work. When they were still in high school and not yet moved into their apartment, he would wake up to his phone buzzing multiple times with a text from Hinata. He couldn't even shut his phone off because then he would miss his alarm in the morning. 

He's difficult in the way that he never on time to anything except volleyball practice. Tobio could count on one hand how many things he has ever been late to, meanwhile Shouyou is constantly late to class and some of their dates. While it usually is never more than 5-10 minutes late, Tobio still nags him every time. Although, the only response he ever gets is, "but it takes time to look this good, Bakayama!"

He's difficult in the way that he always lets things get to him. He and Tobio of course joined their college volleyball team, along with some old friends and old rivals who attend the same college as them. Unfortunately, Shouyou only grew two centimetres taller, making him the smallest member of the team and also the base of a lot of teasing from his teammates. While most of the time they were only being playful, some people took it too far and end up really upsetting him. Not to mention, whenever he and Tobio were out and someone dares to say anything remotely rude about himself and/or Tobio or their relationship. (One time someone made a comment about how disgusting it was that the two boys were in a relationship, and that's the story of how Shouyou got into a screaming match with a 60 year old stranger at a park.) When Shouyou gets upset or heated, getting him to calm down is harder than you would think. 

He's difficult in the way that he is indecisive over everything. It could be something unbelievably trivial such as what drink to order or what outfit to wear, and he'll spend so much time deciding which effectively driving Tobio crazy. But sometimes, it could be more serious things, and that drives Tobio even more crazy. Whenever Tobio scolds him for it, he claims to not even realise how long he took, explaining that he just gets so lost in thought. 

Hinata Shouyou had so many weird quirks and habits that drive Tobio up a wall, but each and every one makes up who Hinata is. He wouldn't be Hinata if he didn't spam Tobio's phone with a bunch of cat emojis or yell at a random stranger for making fun of them. Tobio loves every single thing about him and wouldn't have him any other way. 

Yeah, Hinata may be a difficult person, but loving him is so incredibly easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I am very excited to start posting my works here, requests are always open!


End file.
